The present invention relates to sensor data, and more specifically, to managing communication of sensor data.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is the network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity, which enables these objects to collect and exchange data. The Internet of Things allows objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration between the physical world and computer-based systems. This results in improved efficiency and accuracy in data management, and provides corresponding economic benefits. Each thing is uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system and is able to interoperate within the existing Internet infrastructure. Experts estimate that the IoT will consist of almost 50 billion objects by the year 2020.